Becoming Daisy
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: Goldie was a girl from the Valley of Ashes, who was poor. And one night after being convinced to attend a party thrown by a man named Gatsby, he offers her a job that pays quite well. All she has to do is act, speak, and even walk like his old love, Daisy. Goldie agrees but comes to regret it. How can you love someone who paid you to be someone else? MA, Takes place before book


Disclaimer: I do not own the Great Gatsby, if I did he would have lived and fallen in love with someone who isn't Daisy, and Tom Buchanan would have been the one shot. Anywhos, on with the story!~

* * *

**Prologue: Goldie**

_She smells like angels ought to smell,_

_The perfect woman…the Goddess._

_Goldie._

_She says her name is Goldie._

* * *

The Valley of Ashes. A desolate area of land—a fantastic farm where ashes grow like wheat into ridges and hills and grotesque gardens; where ashes take the forms of houses and chimneys and rising smoke and finally, with a transcendent effort of men who move dimly and already crumbling through the powdery air. Grey men rise from the ashes hitting away at the railroad tracks, soot and ash covering them, making them look like large black monsters that you would only see from your dreams.

The valley of ashes is bounded on one side by a small foul river that was filled with God knows what, and watching over New York's poor and poverty ridden residents was none other than the eyes of Doctor T.J. Eckleburg. The eyes of the Doctor are blue and gigantic-their eyes are one yard high. They look out on the people of the ash valley with no face, but instead from a pair of enormous yellow spectacles which pass over a nonexistent nose.

And those very same eyes seemed to unnerve a female in the ash valley. Every time she walked bye the large billboard that was built evidently by some wild wag of an oculist set it there to fatten his practice in the borough of Queens. The woman wondered why no one ever destroyed the eerie looking eyes of Doctor T.J. Eckleburg. Some people in the ash valley called his eyes, the eyes of God. She called those eyes 'Doctor Peepers' on the account of the fact that Doctor T.J. Eckleburg's eyes seemed to follow you wherever you went. Even now as she stared out the tattered curtains of her home, she could feel his eyes boring into her own optics eventually making the female draw her curtains close.

"Creepy," she murmured to herself, turning away from the window to rub her arms to rid herself of the persistent goose bumps that wanted to crawl up her skin. The woman then made herself across the room, taking in horrible life around her. Her room was old with bugs and rats crawling around here and there, paint peeled down from her walls and her bed was old covered in ash that seemed to follow her wherever she went. She sucked her teeth in disgust, disgusted by her poverty.

The woman in question was beautiful, as beautiful as someone from the Valley of Ashes could get. She had a blonde ringlet of curls that traveled down to her upper back, fair skin that didn't seem to have a lick of either facial scarring or acne but was stained with soot, her eyes were a deep hazel color that always seemed to change on her emotions and she had a petite body that had slight curves here and there with breasts that were neither too large or too small. What was the term that Goldilocks used? She was 'just right'.

That was her name; well what everyone around the Valley of Ashes called her, Goldie. She was not too mean; she was not too sweet, she was just right. The nickname suited her.

And as Goldie strutted around her room, wondering if this would be the day her life would change, she heard the sound of two people arguing causing her to snap out of her thoughts and make her way towards the window, forcing her curtains open, ignoring the persistent stare of Doctor T.J. Eckleburg as she stared across the street, listening and also watching her neighbors, the Wilsons argue. The couple was George B Wilson and his wife Myrtle Wilson, a match made in hell. Myrtle was everything wrong for George, who did everything in his power to please his wife. George was dirty blonde almost brown, spiritless man, anemic and even somewhat handsome despite the oil stains on his person. He wasn't much of a dreamer, hell he didn't even have a lot of money but Goldie knew he was a good man. And a good man was hard to find in this day and age.

She wondered what they were arguing about, George seemed to look taken back at whatever his wife Myrtle said. Myrtle was George's wife. She was a little on the thick side but not portly by any means, she carried her extra pounds of flesh sensuously. Her face was nothing to spout on about, it was rather average looking but there was vitality about her, something that always seemed to draw the men in. But she was a whore. And George was a fool.

"A match made in hell," Goldie stated in amusement, leaning against her windowsill, continuing to watch the poor couple with a mix of pity and humor. She watched as Myrtle threw her hands in the air, looking like a chicken who's head has been cut off with the way she was moving about. George said something to her a hopeful yet sad smile on his face as he said something to his wife, and Myrtle only seemed to spout something mean to him before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

There wasn't much entertainment in the Valley, especially since everyone here was too poor to get even a radio for entertainment. So Goldie found amusement in the lives of the people around her, it was only mildly entertaining as many of the people here was miserable. The people of the Valley of Ashes their lives were tragic comedies, meant to be laughed at and pitied all at once.

So Goldie left out of her home to stand out on her porch where everyone else stood, watching the infamous George and Myrtle arguments. The arguments usually took place inside their home first before making its way outside where everyone would stop what they were doing to watch what they were arguing about now.

"I want a life better than this George, I'm sick of the Valley, I'm sick of being poor! I want more than this George!" Myrtle screeched, an angered look on her face, her mop of red hair falling around her face.

"With an attitude like that you won't get a better life!" Goldie shouted from across the street, a grin on her lips, as she couldn't help resisting the urge to say something.

"Shut up Goldie!" Myrtle shouted back, turning towards Goldie who gave her a mocking wave.

Myrtle snapped her attention back to her husband, her eyes burning with rage, resentment and disappointment. "You're a fool, you'll never give me the happiness I want George. You haven't even given me a wedding ring!"

George looked hurt. "You know I will once I scrounge up enough money Myrtle," he stated with a heavy frown.

"Bullshit! Your daddy was a poor piece of shit and you are too!" Those were her final words before Myrtle turned on her heel, walking away from her husband and back into their home and shutting the door behind her.

Goldie then looked at the people around her, watching as they all went back to what they were doing, ignoring the light crying of George Wilson. Goldie let out a heavy sigh once she notice no one was going to aid him so she walked across the dusty road until she stood in front of George, a look of disgust crossing her face at his sniveling form. She then looked at him in pity, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Get up off the ground George," she muttered. She was the closes thing to a friend George had and despite him being a hopeless fool, he was sweet and she enjoyed his company at times.

"No matter how much I try she doesn't understand how much I love her…I'd do _anything_ for her Goldie," George sputtered up before grasping Goldie's leg, looking up at her with crazed eyes. "I'd kill for 'er!"

The darkness in his tone scared and made her pull away from him, a frightened look crossing her features. George must have saw the look she gave him because soon the look of darkness faded away from his face and he let go of her leg and she then moved a hand down to rub the slight sore leg. "I know you would do anything for Myrtle, she's just to dumb to see that," Goldie said softly. "You're a good man, she'll come to see that soon."

Goldie's words seemed to do the trick because George was smiling now, and he got up off of the ground, wiping the dirt from his knees. "Y-You're right Goldie…maybe I can go get her something nice in town, maybe some jewelry?" George asked, looking at Goldie for answers who in turn gave him an 'Are-you-serious?' look before giving George a kindly smile. "How about some flowers instead, it's cheaper and sweet. What gal doesn't love flowers?" Goldie asked in reply.

George nodded his head wiping the remainder tears from his cheeks before smiling widely. "Gee thanks Goldie, I'm sure she'll love the flowers, I'm going to go into town right now and get her them flowers!" He stated, filled with renewed enthusiasm. He then pulled Goldie into a hug, causing her nose to crinkle at the smell of oil and sweat on him but she didn't push him away and gave him a light pat on the back.

"Uhm, you're welcome George," she mumbled and when he pulled away he quickly made his way in the opposite direction towards the city after thanking her once more.

Once he was gone, Goldie walked back to her place to see one of her closes gal friends leaning against her wall, smiling in amusement. Her name was Betty. She had short inky black hair that was in faux finger waves, large doe eyes that always seemed to be brimming with mischief and curiosity and small plump lips. Betty had a slightly plump figure and she was short, but that only seemed to add to her adorableness. "Well well well what were you and Mr. Wilson up to?" she asked, her voice high pitch and baby-ish. Betty had used to live in the Valley of Ashes until she managed to snag herself a moderately wealthy man who was some accountant, but she always visited Goldie at least thrice a week so their friendship remained strong. Betty always offered Goldie money but Goldie turned it down, not one willing to take handouts.

Goldie smiled at her friend, walking over to her and giving her a hug. "Nothing that has to do with mischief my dear Betty," she stated. Once the two females pulled away, Goldie crossed her arms, raising a brow at her friend. "Now tell me what are you doing here Betty? We've already spent time with one another three times this week. Did something come up?"

Betty shook her head and grinned in delight before asking her, "No nothing's the matter but have you ever heard of Gatsby?"

Goldie blinked in confusion. "What's a Gatsby?"

Betty giggled a little, shaking her head at her dearest friend. "Gatsby is not a what, but a _who_. He's some famous millionaire that just appeared out of nowhere a year ago. And he throws these _amazing_ parties, you don't even have to be invited we can just go!"

The smile on Goldie's face faltered and she shook her head. "Betty look at me, do I look like a gal who can just waltz up into a rich person's party?" Goldie asked referring to her worn down looking clothing that consisted of long wide leg pants that were worn down and covered in ash, a simple dark blouse and her worker heeled boots. "I'm not suited for a party and I rather not be around snobby people."

Betty grinned and hooked her arm in her friend's and began tugging her towards her car. "Well then, let's go shopping! Willard gave me my weekly allowance so we must shop! It'll be fun!" Betty insisted, making Goldie sigh but she couldn't put the smile off from her lips so she followed her friend towards her car. "You'll love this party, I heard that his parties are like a grand circus filled with all types of people!"

Well maybe going out won't be so badly, especially since there was no need for an invitation. Though Goldie wondered what type of man would throw such parties where anyone could come in.

She wondered if she'd run into the host when they went to the party as she entered Betty's vehicle. When she closed the door, she felt a shiver go down her spine and she turned around to see the eyes of Doctor T.J. Eckleburg boring straight into her own eyes which unnerved her to no end.

"What are you looking at Goldie?" Betty asked, causing Goldie's eyes to tear away from the Doctor's. She then shook her head, forcing a smile at her friend.

"N-Nothing…nothing at all." She replied softly. Betty shrugged her shoulder's and turning on the car before leaving the Valley of Ashes, leaving Goldie to her own thoughts.

Maybe some of the people around here were right. Maybe Doctor T.J. Eckleburg was the eyes of God. And he was watching.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**STP: Aaaaaand I'm back! After months of not doing anything, I've decided to come back to making fanfictions (and also continuing some). I had watched the Great Gatsby the other day and read 'Becoming Mrs. Gatsby'. I was inspired by it and thought 'What if Gatsby paid a girl to basically become Daisy?' and thats where this story takes off from. The story will eventually follow the events of the book but not for a while.**

**There isn't much to go off on Goldie yet. She's pretty (look at the cover for the fanfic) prettier than Daisy, and she is most definitely not like Daisy. You all will get more insight to her as a person and the way she acts next chapter. And next chapter is Gatsby's party!**

**Anywho's R&R~**


End file.
